


Quarantine

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Janeway and Seven are infected by a strange pathogen while exploring an M class planet in the Delta Quadrant...





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Seven. What happened to Borg stamina?” Kathryn taunted playfully. She grabbed another handhold and hauled herself another few inches up the rock face of the cliff they were scaling. 

“Stamina is not the issue, Captain,” Seven said haughtily from a few feet below her. “I do not see the point in climbing this precipice. If you wish to rock climb we could do so on the Holodeck. Unless you are particularly thrill-seeking.”

“It's not about the climbing, Seven – although it is good exercise and it's fun.”

“Fun?” Seven repeated.

“It's about finding out what's at the top,” Kathryn said bracingly. 

“We could have had them transport us,” Seven pointed out.

“Come on, Seven – race you to the top?”

“I do not see the point-”

“Scared?” she teased.

“I am Borg. I fear nothing,” Seven said loftily, grabbing a handhold.

“Scaredy-Borg,” she taunted, grinning down at Seven.

The former-drone muttered something that sounded like 'childish' and increased her pace. 

Kathryn laughed as they scrambled up the cliff. They were neck and neck when they reached the top. Kathryn grabbed the top of the cliff and let out a cry of pain and surprise as something dug into her palm.

She didn't remember letting go, just all of a sudden she felt herself falling, heard Seven scream for her, then she hit the wet ground with an 'oomph'. A second later, Seven fell into the mud next to her. 

“Ow,” she heard the blonde say while she herself gasped for breath. 

“Captain,” Seven groaned, sitting up. “Are you damaged?”

“Fine,” Kathryn wheezed, forcing herself up. “Just had the...wind...knocked out of me.”

“You are bleeding,” Seven said, taking her hand to examine it.

“So are you,” Kathryn said, noticing a smear of blood across her cheek. 

“It is insignificant,” Seven said. She wiped her face with her hand, smearing the cut with mud. 

“No harm done I guess,” Kathryn said, getting to her feet. Her pants and tank top were muddy, as was Seven's biosuit. Kathryn got the tunic she'd taken off before they'd started climbing.

“Voyager, two to beam up,” she said, tapping her combadge, walking back over to Seven.

There was a moment of silence, then -

“Uh, Captain? We've got a problem,” said Harry Kim's voice. “The transporter's detected unidentified microbes in both you and Seven of Nine.”

“Impossible,” Seven said. “My nanoprobes eliminate potential threats.”

“Isn't that what the bio filters are for, ensign?” Kathryn asked impatiently. 

“They're having trouble separating the microbes, Captain,” Harry replied.

“Perfect,” Kathryn muttered, then sighed. “Consult with the Doctor, Harry. And if there's anyone else down on the planet, if they're not infected, beam them out.”

“Yes Captain. Kim out.”

Kathryn sighed again and found a dry spot to sit on the ground with her back against a rock. She examined her hand, which was still bleeding. The cut was deep. 

“You should elevate your hand above you heart, Captain. It will slow the bleeding,” Seven said, walking over. 

Kathryn clenched her fist and rested it on her left shoulder. 

“Your face,” Kathryn said, noticing the blood and mud dripping from her cheek. “Did you scrape it on the cliff or on something in the mud?”

“I am uncertain. I was trying to grab you before you hit the ground.”

“Oh...Thank you, Seven.”

“Do not thank me, Captain. I did not succeed in keeping you from falling. We both fell,” Seven said, sitting down next to her. 

“And you were injured,” Kathryn said, touching her cheek with her good hand. 

Seven's blue eyes flicked up to Kathryn's face and for a moment she seemed to rest her cheek in Kathryn's palm. Then they heard the sound of a transporter beam and Kathryn let her hand drop right as the Doctor appeared.

“Ladies. Been mud-wrestling?” the EMH asked lightly as he walked over to them.

“ Doctor ,” Kathryn said warningly. 

“Sorry, Captain. You'll be happy to know the rest of the crew are unaffected and are back aboard Voyager,” he said as he took out his medical tricorder and began to scan them. “What happened?”

“We fell,” Seven provided. “From up there. The captain's hand was injured when she grabbed a sharpened edge of the precipice.”

“And Seven scraped her cheek,” Kathryn added.

“Your wounds will be easy enough to heal but you've both been infected with a strange organism, possibly from this mud,” the Doctor said, scanning the mud. 

“Why have my nanoprobes not eliminated the threat?” Seven asked, frowning.

“I don't know. I'll need to run some more tests back on Voyager. I've arranged to have you both transported to Sick Bay behind a force field. You'll have to remain quarantined until I determine if there's a threat to the crew.”

“Is that really necessary, Doctor? I feel fine, other than my hand.”

“Starfleet protocol, Captain. You know the rules.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn and Seven appeared behind a blue force field in a corner of Sick Bay that encased two biobeds. The Doctor appeared on the other side of the forcefield. He retrieved the dermal regenerator and crossed through the forcefield. He approached Seven but she waved him away.

“Tend to the captain first,” she insisted. “She is more significantly damaged.”

Kathryn held her hand out and let the Doctor heal it. She looked past the Doctor at Seven curiously. The blonde quirked her ocular implant, but said nothing. 

The Doctor finished with her hand and moved to Seven. Kathryn watched him heal the cut on her cheek.

“Now,” the Doctor said, moving outside of the forcefield. “Your clothes are contaminated with microorganisms. There are clean pajamas under the biobeds.”

Kathryn opened her mouth to protest but was distracted by Seven unzipping her biosuit. She watched as an expanse of pale skin was exposed but forced her gaze away before her breasts were revealed. 

“I- I'm not going to undress in front of a member of my crew,” Kathryn protested, trying to keep her face from flushing. 

“I will not look, Captain,” Seven said, and Kathryn glanced at her catching a glimpse of her backside as she turned around to face the wall. She quickly looked away, knowing she was blushing. The Doctor caught her eye and she quickly gave him one of her patented Janeway-glares that send him scurrying to his office.

She glanced back at Seven to make sure she wasn't looking. Seven was facing the wall, pulling a Sick Bay pajama top over her head. Kathryn saw the metal of a Borg implant above her hip as Seven pulled the top down. She tore her gaze away guiltily and got her own set of pajamas out. She stripped quickly, facing away from Seven, and put on the pajamas. When she turned back around, Seven was still facing the wall. She was dressed, her hands clasped behind her back in her usual at-attention stance.

“You can turn around now, Seven,” she said softly. 

Seven turned around, smiling faintly. The Doctor came out of his office with a large bowl of  water and cloth.

“I thought you'd like to clean up before I draw blood,” he said, offering the bowl to Seven. She accepted it, setting the bowl on the biobed and getting the cloth. She started wiping her face and Kathryn came around the biobed.

“Let me help you,” she offered, reaching for the cloth.

“I am not a child,” Seven said stiffly. “I do not require assistance.”

“I need to prepare the containment field for the blood samples,” the Doctor said, passing through the forcefield.

“I was only trying to help, Seven,” Kathryn said gently. Seven lowered the cloth and looked at her, her sapphire eyes unreadable.

“You may get what I missed,” Seven said, handing her the cloth and leaning down so Kathryn could wipe the mud from her face and neck. 

“You know, blue looks good on you,” Kathryn said, giving her a smile.

“Thank you, Cap- captain-”

Seven collapsed suddenly and Kathryn grabbed her before she hit the floor.

“Seven!” Kathryn cried, barely able to hold her weight. “Doctor!”


	3. Chapter 3

Seven came to, disoriented. She realized she was flat on her back, which was unusual. She regenerated standing up,. She opened her eyes to the Sick Bay lights above her and immediately tried to sit up.

“Easy, Seven.”

The captain came into her line of sight and helped her into a sitting position. 

“What happened?” Seven asked, touching the back of her head gingerly. Her head ached.

“You fainted,” the captain said, resting her hand on Seven's back.

“Borg do not faint,” she said, distracted by the warmth of Janeway's hand on her back. She remembered now. Remembered the fall from the cliff, being beamed aboard...remembered peeking at Janeway while she changed, remembered seeing the tan freckled skin of her back. She closed her eyes as she recalled the image.

“The infection caused your blood pressure to spike abruptly,” the Doctor said. Seven opened her eyes and fought the urge to lean back into Janeway's touch. She got up from the biobed, a little unsteady on her feet. Janeway put a hand out to steady her but Seven pulled away.

“Why have my nanoprobes not eliminated this threat?” Seven asked, annoyed. She was Borg. She did not get sick. 

“It looks as if the microbes are attaching themselves to your nanoprobes, traveling through your bloodstream, causing damage to your heart and blood vessels. I've administered a beta blocker and for now you're stable but you and the captain both have to remain in isolation while I run tests and do research. I suggest you both take it easy.”

“I cannot just sit here, there is work to be done!”

“Seven's right, I'm the captain, I should be on the Bridge-” Kathryn began. 

“Sit down, both of you,” the Doctor said sternly, stepping outside of the forcefield. “I couldn't ask for more stubborn patients!”

The Doctor retreated to his office. Seven exhaled, frustrated, and sat back on the biobed. She looked down at her feet, keeping her breathing even. She looked up to see Kathryn watching her intently.

“Captain?” she inquired.

“I know you must be angry with me, Seven. It was my idea to climb that damned cliff and now we're both stuck here,” she said, sitting on the other biobed.

“I do not blame you, Captain,” Seven said, surprised.

“You don't?”

“No, Captain. You did not intend for this to happen. It is...pointless to assign blame.”

The captain smiled at her and Seven felt a familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach. It had started not long after she joined the Voyager crew. The warmth she felt when Janeway smiled or laughed. It hadn't taken her long to diagnose her attraction to the petite captain, although it still confused her.

“Call me Kathryn,” Janeway said. “If we're going to be stuck here for a while, we may as well drop the formalities.”

“Kathryn,” Seven said, trying the name aloud for the first time. “How are you feeling, Kathryn?”

“Me? I feel fine, so far. The Doctor said the infection is moving through my bloodstream more slowly. How do  you  feel?”

“I am functioning adequately,” Seven said. “Or 'fine' as you would say.”

“Good. Now...what are we going to do while we're stuck here?”

“...Kadis Kot?” she suggested, half-joking.

“Beats just sitting here. I'll have Chakotay bring us a board.”


	4. Chapter 4

Late that evening Kathryn lay awake reading by the dimmed Sick Bay lights. Seven was asleep on the next bed. They'd played Kadis Kot for several hours, with Seven winning most of the games. Seven had gotten lightheaded around 21:00 and the Doctor had administered another hypospray. Seven had laid down after that.

Kathryn was tired, too, but she couldn't sleep. She had briefed Chakotay and given him control of the ship but she didn't like it. She was worried – about the ship, the crew, and Seven. She was the captain, she was supposed to keep the crew safe. Instead she'd gotten herself and Seven infected with some unknown illness.

Oh Seven, she thought, glancing at the sleeping blonde. My poor Seven...Out of everyone on the crew, it had to be you. I'm so sorry. 

Kathryn sighed and looked back to her novel. 

There's no use beating yourself up over it, she thought. Seven doesn't blame you. Sweet Seven...

She glanced at her again and half-smiled. She recalled the brief glimpse she'd gotten while Seven was changing. Her ass was...perfect. The biosuits she wore didn't leave much to the imagination but seeing was so much better than imagining. And imagine she had. As wrong as she felt it was, Kathryn had lusted after the gorgeous young woman practically since she'd set foot on Voyager. She felt guilty about it, tried to rationalize it as too many years alone, but the truth of it was she'd never been attracted to someone the way she was to Seven.

“What are you reading, Kathryn?” Seven asked, startling her so that she dropped her book on her face.

“Seven,” she said, picking up the book and rolling on her side to face her. “I thought you were asleep?”

“No. I have been unable to fall asleep. What are you reading?” Seven asked, rolling on her side.

“Just a- a trashy romance novel. They're a weakness of mine,” she said with a half-smile, a little embarrassed.

“What makes them 'trashy'?” Seven asked curiously. 

“They're not particularly well-written, no complicated plots or structure just romance and, well...”

“Sex?” Seven guessed.

“Yes,” she answered, feeling her face flush. She was glad for the dimmed lights.

“Understandable, considering you have spent the last six years alone. It is only natural you would find pleasure in-”

“Seven.”

“Kathryn?”

“...Sometimes you are too perceptive for your own good.”

“I am sorry, Kathryn.”

“It's alright,” she chuckled. “Just...some things are better left unsaid. Understand?”

“I think so.”

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Seven spoke again.

“What is the story about?” Seven asked.

“It's set in a time period known as the Old West,” she began.

“19th century America,” Seven said. 

“Right. Well there's this bounty hunter and he finds a woman wounded in the desert. He saves her life and falls in love with her, only it turns out she's an outlaw – a wanted criminal part of a nefarious gang of cattle rustlers and murderers.”

“Does he turn her in?” Seven asked, sounding intrigued.

“Would you like to read it and find out?” she offered, amused. “I've read it before and I have others here I can read.”

“If you do not mind,” Seven said and Kathryn reached across the space between them to hand her the book. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Kathryn said, pleasantly surprised with her saying 'thank you'.

She got out another of the books she'd had Chakotay bring from her quarters. They both read in silence for a while. When Kathryn got drowsy she closed her book with a yawn. She made herself comfortable as she could on the biobed and closed her eyes. 

Kathryn dozed for a while, in between tossing and turning. Every time she turned over she saw Seven still awake, reading. It made her smile.

She was dozing, vaguely aware that her chest hurt, when she heard Seven sit up and call for the Doctor.

“Wh- what's wrong?” she asked groggily. 

“You are tachycardic, Captain,” Seven said, standing up as the Doctor entered. “Her heart rate is 165.”

“Got it,” the Doctor said, hypospray in hand. 

He pressed the hypospray to her neck and Kathryn felt her heart rate slow, then her chest quit hurting. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before sitting up. 

“Thank you,” she said, looking at Seven.

“I'm neck deep in research on similar pathogens, but so far no luck,” the Doctor said. “I'll be in my office if you need anything else.”

When the Doctor was gone, Kathryn lay back down, hand on her chest. Seven lay back down as well and opened the book.

“Seven?” Kathryn said, rolling to her side. “How did you know?”

“Your heartbeat. I can hear it,” Seven answered without looking away from the book.

“W- I never knew your hearing was that good,” she said, surprised and a little impressed.

“I am Borg,” she replied simply, still reading; then, almost as if it was an absent thought. “I can hear your heartbeat from anywhere on Voyager, even if I am in Cargo Bay 2 and you are on the Bridge.”

Kathryn lifted her head slightly in surprise but Seven didn't say anything else. She lay her head back down and lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. 

Did she just say she listens for my heartbeat on the Bridge? Or did she mean that as an example? She wondered silently. And if she did mean it like that...well that's got to be the most romantic thing anyone has said to me in...ever.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. 

You're delusional, she told herself. You've been alone far too long. Seven doesn't harbor any romantic feelings for you. 

Kathryn yawned again and rolled to her other side. She was almost asleep when she heard Seven close the book and shift. She looked over her shoulder at her. 

“You okay?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes, I...The book is particularly,” Seven shifted awkwardly again. “Inciting.”

“Inciting? Oh,” she said, realizing what she meant and chuckled. “Yes, they can be rather exciting.”

“I have never been certain on how to handle these...sensations.”

“Maybe these aren't the sort of books you should be reading then, Seven.”

“No,” she protested quickly. “I am enjoying the book.”

“Okay,” Kathryn chuckled, getting comfortable again, trying not to think of the aroused woman just a few feet away.

“I think I will attempt to sleep now. Goodnight, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight, Seven. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what yall think and i'll post more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ShazR, leaharvey, and SevenOfMine for leaving me comments. You guys are seriously awesome <3  
> Here is a new chapter just for yall

#

3 Days Later

“Doctor, I'm going stir crazy, there's got to be something you can do.”

Seven watched Kathryn pace back and forth behind the forcefield and plead with the Doctor. She was laying on the biobed as she watched the exchange, conserving her energy. For the last 48 hours anytime she stood up she got dizzy. The beta blockers were becoming less effective.

“Captain, if you don't sit still I'm going to have to sedate you,” the Doctor said, clearly frustrated. “Your pacing is only causing your blood pressure to rise more. Please...relax.”

“Relax? Relax! Doctor. I've been stuck in this hundred square foot space for- for-”

“81.63 hours,” Seven provided from her spot on the bed.

“81 hours!” Kathryn exclaimed. “Doctor if you want me to relax, I need my own quarters, my own bed, a hot bath-”

“I'm sorry, Captain, but I've determined you are both infectious. You have to remain here and-”

“I know, I know. Relax,” Kathryn sighed, sitting on the bed. Seven watched her run her hands through her auburn hair and for a moment she imagined performing the action herself. She imagined Kathryn's hair would be soft.

Kathryn sighed loudly and Seven opened her eyes.

“Would you like to play Kadis Kot, Kathryn?” she offered.

“No offense, Seven, but if I have to play one more game of Kadis Kot, I'll...” Kathryn let out a strangled laugh/sob. 

Much to Seven's alarm, she saw tears form in Kathryn's gray eyes. Seven got up carefully but Kathryn got up as well and went to the corner and sat down, facing the wall. She drew her knees up in front of her and hid her face. 

Seven looked to the Doctor for help but he had gone to his office. Clearly Kathryn was upset. Crying. 

I must comfort her, she decided, walking over to her. She squatted next to Kathryn and awkwardly put her arms around her. 

“Wh- what are you doing?” Kathryn sobbed, half-laughing.

“Comforting you,” she replied stiffly, unsure why she was laughing.

“Thank you but I, I shouldn't... Starship captains don't cry in front of their crew.”

“You are only human, Kathryn.”

Seven wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say or not because Kathryn turned to her and wrapped her arms around her. She began to cry, burying her face in Seven's shoulder. Seven held her, uncertain what to do. She rested her chin on top of Kathryn's head. Her hair was soft and had a pleasant scent.

“It is understandable that you would be upset, Kathryn. After a period of prolonged isolation, combined with your poor sleep, your dopamine levels-”

“Seven.”

“Kathryn?”

“Shut up,” she said, half-laughing. “Seven, I love you but honestly you can be so dense sometimes.”

Seven felt her stomach flip and she tightened her grip on Kathryn. 

Did she just say that...she loves me? She realized and she felt her heart begin to race. She took a deep breath, consciously slowing her heart rate before the Doctor could become alarmed. 

Kathryn was still weeping. Seven found the squatting position awkward and she knew they both needed to lie down. Reclining was the best way to lower blood pressure. 

Seven stood, ignoring the wave of dizziness that overwhelmed her, and scooped Kathryn up. 

“Wait-” she protested.

“Shut up,” Seven said, laying her on the biobed, then laying down next to her and putting her arms around her.

“Seven, you can't-”

“Shut up,” she said again.

Kathryn laughed again, tears still leaking down her face.

“You can't tell me to shut up. I'm the captain.”

“You are not the captain right now, Kathryn. You are my friend, you are upset, and I am comforting you,” Seven said simply.

“Oh Seven,” Kathryn said, burying her face in her chest. 

Seven held her tight, resting her chin on top of her head while she wept. Before long Kathryn had fallen asleep. Seven laid still, intent on letting her rest. She could hear Kathryn's heart rate had slowed to 95bpm, the lowest it had been in days. 

Seven heard the Doctor pass through the forcefield. She raised her head and pressed a finger to her lips to quiet him. He looked surprised a moment then nodded.

“I've synthesized a new antibiotic to try,” he said quietly, holding up a hypospray.

“Is there any risk?” she asked softly, feeling extra protective of the sleeping captain. 

“Minimal,” the Doctor said. “Interesting...both of your blood pressures have lowered significantly since you lay down with her. Good move, Seven.”

Seven nodded silently. The Doctor pressed the hypospray to her neck, then to the captain's neck. Kathryn stirred slightly but didn't wake. 

“I'll activate a privacy screen, in case anyone comes into Sick Bay,” the Doctor said, stepping outside of the forcefield. “You know how private she is.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Seven said quietly as the Doctor activated a privacy screen over the forcefield. 

When they were alone, she buried her face in Kathryn's hair and inhaled deeply. She found the action comforting. She kissed the top of her head softly and closed her eyes to rest. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Kathryn woke she first became aware of something hard and warm beneath her fingertips. She caressed it and her fingers something warm and soft – something alive. Her eyes flew open and she found her face was buried in Seven's chest, her hand under her pajama top, caressing a Borg implant on her hip. Seven was looking down at her, her expression unreadable. 

“Seven,” she gasped, withdrawing her hand. “I'm so sorry, Seven! I didn't mean to...to fondle you.”

“You did not,” Seven murmured and Kathryn felt her arms tighten around her. “I mean, I...I liked it.”

“You...” Kathryn trailed off, looking up at her. 

Seven's blue eyes were warm, her pupils dilated. 

“Seven,” she breathed, intending to tell her – what? She didn't know. Then Seven dipped her head and captured her lips. Fire spread from the point of contact and suddenly her hand was back under Seven's shirt, splayed against her skin, pulling her closer. Her skin was hot, soft, and so alive. Their lips moved together and Kathryn tasted her. She gasped into the kiss and Seven's tongue entered her mouth. 

“Ahem.”

They broke apart as the Doctor's voice came over the com.

“Whatever you two are doing is ratching up your blood pressure too high,” the EMH said. 

“I'm sorry,” Seven said softly, pulling away slightly. “...Do you want me to go back to my bed?”

“...No. No,Seven, I don't want you to go,” Kathryn said softly, kissing her briefly. 

“Then I will stay with you,” Seven said, giving her a rare smile. 

“We need to talk about...this.”

“No,” Seven said, kissing her nose. “We do not. Not now. Just relax... I for one am enjoying the close physical contact.”

She said this last part a little shyly and it warmed Kathryn. 

“So am I,” she admitted tenderly, reaching up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Seven's ear. 

They cuddled on the biobed for a while, until the Doctor came in with a medical tricorder. Kathryn couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face as she and Seven sat up on the bed. 

“Don't worry, Captain. Doctor-patient confidentiality,” he promised as he scanned them. 

“I would expect nothing less,” Kathryn said. “...Thank you.”

“The antibiotic I administered didn't work. How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“...Tired,” Kathryn admitted. “And I have a bit of a headache at the base of my skull.”

She felt Seven's hand reach out and brush the base of her skull in a gentle motion. She looked at her and smiled. 

“It's from your blood pressure fluctuating so wildly,” the Doctor said. “Seven?”

“I am fine,” she stated.

“Seven,” Kathryn said gently. “Anything you're feeling might help him determine what's wrong with us.”

Seven hesitated then inclined her head. 

“I have a...similar headache,” she admitted. “And my chest feels tight.”

“Hmm. I'm going to administer a Calcium Channel Blocker to you both,” the Doctor said, retrieving a hypospray. “Then I want you both to rest.”

“Separately?” Seven asked, a note of concern evident in her voice. 

“That's not necessary, so long as you rest,” the Doctor said, sounding amused. Kathryn flushed again and the Doctor chuckled as he passed through the forcefield. 

When the Doctor disappeared behind the privacy screen, Seven lay back down.

“Kathryn?” she said, opening her arms. Kathryn hesitated a moment. She wanted to lay back in her embrace but a voice in the back of her head was telling her she needed to slow things down, talk things through. She was the captain, if she started a relationship with Seven there were things they had to discuss. 

“Kathryn,” Seven murmured. “Put your doubts aside, please, and lay down with me.”

Kathryn felt a rush of affection and she smiled down at her. She lay down in Seven;'s embrace with her back to her. She relaxed as Seven pressed their bodies together and nuzzled the back of her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love u guys i'll get the rest posted today i promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Seven was dozing on the biobed, her arms around the captain. On some level she was aware of the sounds of Sick Bay, including Kathryn's breathing and heartbeat. So when Kathryn's heart stopped, Seven jolted awake. 

“Kathryn! Kathryn wake up!” she said, sitting up and shaking her. The EMH rushed in, scanning the captain. Seven got up as the Doctor injected Kathryn with something. 

“No response,” he said, then rushed outside the forcefield to retrieve a different instrument. Seven felt frozen, unable to move as the Doctor came back. 

“Stand clear,” he ordered and when Seven didn't move he pushed her out of the way. She watched him pull down Kathryn's pajama top and press something to her chest. 

There was a zap of electricity then Kathryn sat up, gasping for breath and coughing. 

“Damn that hurt,” she said, putting a hand to her chest. “Like I got struck by lightning.”

“Defibrillator,” the Doctor said. “Your heart stopped.”

Seven felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't move or speak. Kathryn looked at her, concern in her gray eyes.

“Seven? Are you okay?” she asked.

“Y-your heart stopped,” she said, teeth chattering. She knew it was illogical but she couldn't stop shaking. Kathryn got up from the biobed with a groan. 

“Captain, I recommend-” the Doctor began but she waved him away. Kathryn approached her and touched her face gently.

“You're crying, Seven,” she said softly.

“Borg do not-” she began, then she saw the wetness on Kathryn's hand. “Oh.”

“It's okay, Seven,” she assured her. “I'm okay.”

Seven forced herself to move and put her arms around the smaller woman.

“You must not do that again, Kathryn,” she said as the Doctor left to give them privacy. 

“I'll try not to. I'm sorry if I scared you.”

“You...you scared me,” Seven admitted, surprising herself.

“I thought Borg weren't afraid?” she asked with a weak smile. 

“It is not a sensation I am accustomed to,” she said. 

Kathryn stood on her tiptoes to kiss Seven on the lips. The kiss made her smile. 

“You should be laying down, Kathryn. You almost d-...” she couldn't finish the word. Illogical, she thought. 

“You're right, of course. I don't feel so great,” Kathryn admitted.

She went back to the biobed and laid down. Seven walked over and stood beside her a moment, just looking down at her.

“I love you, too,” she said softly. 

Kathryn's eyes opened in surprise. 

“Seven...” she said softly and her gray eyes softened as she smiled. “Come lay down with me.”

Seven lay down next to Kathryn and kissed her forehead.

“I love you,” Kathryn murmured. “You should know, I've loved you for a while, but...”

“You have doubts?” Seven guessed, pulling back slightly to look at her. 

“Not exactly, I...”

“I know that I am Borg and I am not usually good at interpersonal relationships-”

“It's not you,” Kathryn said quickly. “It's nothing to do with you or your - your Borgness, for goodness sakes. I have doubts on...whether I deserve you. Deserve to love you, after stranding my crew here. ...They may never see their loved ones again because of me.”

“They will,” Seven said, putting a hand on Kathryn's cheek. “If anyone can get this ship home, it is you. You are the most stubborn, strong-willed, determined woman in the universe, Kathryn Janeway. You will get your crew home.”

“Only you can make 'stubborn' sound like a compliment,” Kathryn said with a small smile. “Thank you, Seven.”

“I wish to assure you that our engaging in a sexual relationship will not change our professional one. You are still my Captain, Kathryn, and I will follow your orders.”

“Since when do you follow orders?” Kathryn teased, kissing her nose. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was late – around 03:00 the last time she'd checked – but Kathryn couldn't sleep. As exhausted as she was, she couldn't sleep. Seven was curled against her, head resting on Kathryn's chest as she exhaled soft snores. 

Adorable, she thought, her arm around the blonde. Beautiful girl, I can't wait to take you home...not just to my quarters, but home home. To Earth, to Indiana. I want you to meet my mother, my sister. To show you where I grow up. 

Kathryn heard the whir of energy as the EMH passed through the forcefield, an excited look on his face.

“I think I've got it,” he said excitedly. 

Seven stirred and sat up with a yawn. Kathryn sat up as the Doctor approached with a hyopspray. 

“I finally got the breakdown of the virus and reverse-engineered an antibiotic based on the specific molecular-”

“So you're saying you can cure us?” Kathryn asked, suddenly wide awake. “how soon?”

“If it works? We'll have you out of here within an hour.”

The Doctor injected them both with the hyopspray then left them to wait. 

“This is going to be a long hour,” Kathryn said with a yawn. 

“It will be 60 minutes, as is every hour, Kathryn.”

“Smart ass,” Kathryn said, swatting her playfully. Seven smiled and took her hands in hers. She lifted Kathryn's hands to her face and kissed them.

“You haven't slept?” Seven murmured against her hands. 

“No. I just can't get comfortable on a biobed. God, I hope this drug works. I can't wait to be back in my own bed with you.”

Seven looked up at her and Kathryn felt her face flush. 

“That is – I mean, if you want to-” she stammered.

“Kathryn,” Seven said putting a finger to Kathryn's lips. “I would love to go to bed with you. Nothing would give me greater pleasure.”

“We'll see about that,” Kathryn said against her finger. Seven quirked her ocular implant, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Are you flirting, Kathryn?” she asked, brushing her fingers lightly across her lips. 

“Mm-hm,” she answered, smiling. 

“Ah,” Seven said, leaning forward to kiss her lightly. “I have no practical experience in flirtation, however...would you like to know what else I would love to do with you, Kathryn, specifically in bed?”

Kathryn felt her mouth go dry. She swallowed and inclined her head curiously. 

“I am new to this, of course, but I have done a significant amount of research on how to please a woman sexually.”

“You have?” Kathryn whispered.

“Yes,” Seven said, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. “I've used my imagination – a new concept for me as well – I've wondered what would please you most? I've imagined kissing every inch of you. Your fingertips -” she brought her hand to her mouth and kissed Kathryn's fingers. “-Your hands. I will kiss my way up your arms to your shoulders, to your chest...taste every single one of your freckles as I kiss them, count them. I imagine them as stars that cover your body with constellations I have yet to learn.”

“And you thought you wouldn't be any good at flirting,” Kathryn said, feeling a rush of arousal. 

“I find the erythema across your face and neck to be pleasing.”

“Blushing, you mean?”

“Yes. I wonder will you blush when you are naked beneath me? How far will your blush spread – down your neck, across your chests, your breasts, when I touch you?”

“S-Seven,” she said, a shiver going through her as Seven traced circles on the back of her hand. “Maybe wait until we get out of here?”

“Are you becoming aroused, Kathryn?”

“You could say that,” Kathryn said with a laugh, shifting awkwardly. 

“Good,” Seven said, lifting Kathryn's fingers back to her mouth. She kissed her fingertips lightly. “Anticipation is all part of the...fun.”

She sucked one of Kathryn's fingertips into her mouth. Kathryn gasped at the heat of her mouth and she felt a flood of moisture between her legs. Seven's blue eyes flicked up to meet hers, shining with amusement. 

“Y-you're going to r-raise my blood pressure again,” Kathryn stuttered, knowing damn well starship captains didn't stutter. “And the Doctor is going to come fuss at you and make you go to your own bed.”

“Hm,” Seven responded, sending vibrations through the digit before releasing it with a pop. “Well, we wouldn't want that.”

“God,” Kathryn breathed, taking Seven's face in her hands. “This medicine better work. ...I want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me,” Seven said softly. 

So Kathryn did. She closed the space between them and kissed her hard. 

The feeling of Seven's mouth was electric. Kathryn slid closer to her moving her hands from Seven's face to slide them under the pajama top to her back, feeling the heat of her skin, the heated metal of an implant as she pulled closer. 

Then Kathryn felt the biobed beneath her as Seven pushed her onto her back. A ripple of desire went through her as Seven straddled her on the bed, still kissing her, her lips soft and demanding. Kathryn let her hands roam lower, to grip Seven's magnificent ass, pulling her tighter against her body. 

Kathryn didn't realize Seven's hands were beneath her shirt until she felt them on her breasts. Her metal tipped fingers closed lightly on her nipple and Kathryn groaned, low and deep. 

“Kathryn,” Seven breathed, her sweet breath wafting over her face. Kathryn raised her head to re-capture her lips, pulling Seven harder against her. She could feel the heat from between Seven's legs against her stomach and she whimpered. 

“Ahem.”

Seven's hands withdrew from under her shirt and Kathryn released her. They scrambled apart as the Doctor passed through the forcefield. His eyes passed over them – Kathryn's blush, their wrinkled clothing, kiss-swollen lips – and he smirked. He smirked but he didn't speak as he scanned them both with the tricorder. 

“You're good to go,” he said. “The infection is totally clear.”

“Seriously?” Kathryn asked, getting up from the biobed. 

“Yes. Seven, I strongly advise you to regenerate for at least 6 hours.”

Kathryn and Seven exchanged a glance and the Doctor sighed – a purely dramatic action. 

“You do not have to do so right away,” he said and Seven smiled. She embraced the EMH quickly, he disabled the forcefield, then she and Kathryn left Sick Bay. 


	9. Chapter 9

The halls of Voyager were empty as they made their way to the captain's quarters. Seven's internal chronometer told her it was 04:52. They didn't speak as they walked but Seven couldn't stop thinking about how Kathryn felt beneath her, how her nipples had hardened beneath her palms. 

Kathryn looked at her briefly and smiled as she keyed the entry to her quarters. Seven felt a rush of heat run through her and she followed Kathryn into her quarters. As soon as the lights came up and the doors shut behind them, Seven grabbed Kathryn and kissed her, intending to continue what had been interrupted by the Doctor. 

“Mmm- Seven, wait,” Kathryn said, breaking the kiss. “I want to take a shower and get out of these Sick Bay pajamas.”

“I could assist in the removal of your pajamas, Kathryn,” she said grasping the edge of Kathryn's top. She heard Kathryn's breath catch and she looked up to meet her gray eyes. Seven wasn't great at reading human facial expressions but if she had to guess Kathryn looked afraid. Kathryn is never afraid, she thought. Maybe reluctance.

“If you are having second thoughts,” Seven said, stepping away. 

“No – no, Seven,” Kathryn said, grabbing her hands and pulling her back. “No second thoughts just, uh...well, I'm not as young as you.”

“Oh,” Seven said, comprehension dawning on her. “You are feeling self-conscious?”

“Mm. I know, it's silly-”

“Illogical,” Seven assured, taking Kathryn's face in her hands and kissing her face. “You are beautiful. You frequently engage in vigorous physical activity, your muscles are very well defined. I have noticed when we play Velocity, your muscles, specifically your deltoid, brachioradialis and-”

“Seven?”

“I also may have inadvertently glanced at you while you were changing out of your contaminated uniform,” she admitted.

“You did?” Kathryn said, a smile crossing her face.

“Yes.”

“I peeked at you, too,” she admitted. “Seven?”

“Yes, Kathryn?”

“Come shower with me,” Kathryn said, tugging Seven towards her bedroom. 

Seven allowed herself to be led through Kathryn's bedroom, into the bathroom. Kathryn pulled her into her for a kiss, sliding her hands under pajama top. Kathryn ran her fingers along the rays of her abdominal implant before grasping her top and pulling it off over her head. 

Seven felt her nipples harden in the cool air as Kathryn's eyes went to her chest. Seven wasn't stupid, she knew her breasts were one of her most prominent assets. Every man on Voyager stared at her chest. The only difference now was she liked Kathryn looking at her. 

Curious to see what she had felt just a short while ago, Seven grasped Kathryn's top and quickly pulled it off. Kathryn's breasts were smaller, her nipples a darker shade of pink and already hardened from arousal. She glanced at Kathryn's face to see her cheeks stained pink. Seven tilted her head and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. 

Wanting to feel her again, Seven covered her breasts with her hands. She touched her gently and felt Kathryn's nipples toughen further. She lifted her human hand to see her dusky areolas were now taut and bumpy. She ran her thumbs over her nipples, causing them to protrude further. Fascinated, she pinched them lightly, drawing a moan from Kathryn. 

“S-Seven. Shower,” she reminded her. 

“Ah,” Seven said, letting her hands drop. She took a step backwards and took off her pants. Kathryn's mouth fell open and she stared, her eyes roaming Seven's body.

“Kathryn?”

“Huh?”

“I believe taking a shower necessitates the removal of your pants.”

“W-right,” Kathryn said, her blush spreading. She gave Seven another once over before removing her pants and stepped into the shower. Seven pressed the button to activate the sonic shower and stepped in after her. 

As the sonic waves blasted them clean, Seven got a look at Kathryn. She admired her taut muscles, her well-toned calves and thighs. The intriguing thatch of auburn curls at the apex of her thighs. Seven glanced down at herself, her own hairless body, leftover from her time as a Borg drone. She looked back at Kathryn, wondering what the hair felt like, wanting to touch her. 

“Seven, you're staring,” Kathryn said, drawing her gaze upwards. 

“I was imagining touching you again,” Seven said bluntly. 

“Ah, well,” Kathryn said, grabbing Seven's hands and putting them on her breasts. “Touch me then.”

“With pleasure,” Seven said, massaging her breasts.

“Your pleasure or mine?” Kathryn teased then gasped as Seven lowered her head to kiss her neck. Seven pressed kisses along her throat, nipped lightly at the straining tendons there. Kathryn let out a loud moan, startling Seven briefly. 

Realizing it was sound of pleasure, Seven dipped her head to take Kathryn's hardened right nipple into her mouth. She teased it with tongue and teeth, massaging the other breast with her Borg hand. Kathryn's noises of pleasure spurred her on and her touch became bolder until she switched breasts. 

Seven felt Kathryn's hands clutching the back of her head, burying themselves in her hair. Seven released her nipple with a soft growl and buried her face between her soft breasts a moment. Kathryn's hands in her hair urged her up, angling her head up for a kiss. 

Seven reached down to trail her fingers through the curls covering Kathryn's mound. She found them fascinating – soft, feathery, and damp the closer she got to her slit. 

“Seven,” Kathryn gasped, grabbing her shoulders for support. “T-there's a perfectly good bed in there, you don't have to...to take me in the shower.”

Seven grasped Kathryn's hips and picked her up. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven's neck, wrapped her legs around her waist. 

Seven hit the off button on the shower as she carried Kathryn out to the bedroom. Kathryn kissed her face, every inch of it she could reach. Kissed her implants, tracing them with her tongue, sending a rush through Seven that nearly made her drop the captain. 

Rather than drop her she set Kathryn down on the edge of the bed. Seven knelt before her to continue her loving assault on Kathryn's soft breasts. She felt Kathryn's hands in her hair again then one hand moved to trace her ocular implant. The skin there was extra-sensitive and the motion was arousing. 

“That is...very distracting,” Seven gasped. 

“Good distracting or bad distracting?” Kathryn murmured, kissing the implant. Seven pulled away slightly to answer but became aware of a sweet, musky scent. The moisture clinging to the auburn curls between Kathryn's legs revealed the source of the smell.

A thrill went through Seven as she realized this was evidence of Kathryn's arousal. Her own arousal was intense, almost an ache. No doubt Kathryn craved the same release she did. 

Seven pressed a kiss to each of Kathryn's nipples before trailing down her taut stomach. She brushed lightly through the soft hair at the top of her mound, inhaling her scent. 

She moved lower to place kisses to the inside of Kathryn's thighs.

“S-Seven,” Kathryn gasped, arching her hips in anticipation. 

“Yes, Kathryn? You want me to touch you? Taste you?” Seven teased, running her tongue along the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh. 

“Yes,” Kathryn sobbed. “Yes, please.”

Seven acquiesced, giving her vulva several long, slow licks, keeping her tongue flat. Kathryn moaned softly, bucking her hips a little causing the tip of Seven's tongue to dip briefly into her opening. Curious, Seven decided to explore further. She used her fingers to part Kathryn's labia, exposing her opening. Seven plunged her tongue inside, tasting her, swirling her tongue inside of her. 

The throbbing she felt between her own legs was centered around the bundle of nerves at the apex called the clitoris. She knew from her research that most of a female's sexual pleasure came from this spot. Drawing on that knowledge she lightly licked her way to Kathryn's clitoris. 

She stimulated the swollen bud with the end of her tongue, flicking it rapidly before sucking it into her mouth. Kathryn was panting heavily, punctuated by moans of pleasure. Seven glanced up to see Kathryn's breasts heaving, her chest rising and falling with every breath. 

Seven moaned softly at the sight, Kathryn's clit still between her lips. Kathryn groaned loudly and buried her fists in Seven's hair, pulling her face harder against her sex. 

“Close,” Kathryn panted. “Please.”

Seven renewed her efforts, flicking and sucking her clit. Slowly she pushed two fingers into Kathryn's vagina. The guttural moan her lover made assured Seven she wasn't hurting her and she began to move her fingers rhythmically inside of her. When it became evident she could add another finger, she did. Kathryn's hot walls tightened around her fingers in approval. 

Tendons and muscles tensed in Kathryn's thighs and a sheen of sweat appeared on her skin. Seven looked up to see a blush staining Kathryn's chest as her chest heaved. 

Seven was totally enamored as Kathryn rapidly approached orgasm. She flicked her tongue frantically across Kathryn's clit, plunging her three fingers deep inside of her. Then a loud, long moan signaled Kathryn's release. Seven felt a rush of fluid around her fingers as Kathryn climaxed. 

As her orgasm subsided, Seven withdrew her fingers to dip her tongue back into her opened, lapping gently at Kathryn's sex. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn couldn't believe it. Her entire body felt limp, her brain still fuzzy as she came down from that place that Seven – sweet, wonderful Seven – had just brought her to. She had to pull at her head, pull her up for a kiss to stop the motions against her sex. 

“I require release, Kathryn, please,” Seven said urgently between kisses. 

“Of course you do, beautiful. Come here,” Kathryn said, pulling her down onto the bed. She rolled her onto her back, climbed on top of her. 

She could feel Seven's body heaving beneath her. As she leaned down to kiss her, their breasts brushed, sending an electric current through her. She moaned softly as she moved down Seven's body. She kissed and kneaded those magnificent soft breasts but the glint of the abdominal implant caught her eye, drawing her attention there. 

She kissed the warm metal then dipped her tongue to trace the bordering skin, causing Seven to shudder. She adored it, the sounds of pleasure Seven made, the way the warm metal felt on her tongue. She continued to trace the rays of the implant from Seven's flat stomach to her hip. 

“Wh- wh-” Seven panted and Kathryn eased off so she could speak. “You seem to be developing a fetish for my implants.”

“A fetish for you, Seven of Nine,” Kathryn murmured against the implant. 

She slid her hand between Seven's leg, covering her smooth pussy with her hand. She was soaking wet, her swollen clit protruding through her slick folds. Using her index and middle fingers she glided them across her swollen clitoris. She continued the fluid motion, pressing down to take the nub between two fingers. Seven moaned loudly, arching her hips desperately. 

“Beautiful,” Kathryn murmured, sliding her fingers down to Seven's entrance. She pressed just one finger into that impossibly tight opening, curling it to find the spot she knew would feel good to her young lover. She was pleasantly surprised when Seven let out an unrestrained whimper, a sure sign she was coming undone. 

Kathryn could feel Seven's muscles contracting around her finger. She used her thumb to caress her clit, drawing another cry from Seven. 

Then her body began to tremble and Kathryn watched, fascinated, as Seven's back arched and she let out a loud cry. Kathryn did not stop the movement of her fingers as Seven's body spasmed and kept spasming for what seemed like ages. 

Until finally the spasms subsided, the muscles stopped clenching her fingers, and Kathryn withdrew. She moved up along Seven's still-trembling body to kiss her .

“You know,” Kathryn said, giving her a smile. “I really hope these walls are sound proof. You're quite loud.”

“Shut up,” Seven said with a slight chuckle.

“You can't tell me to shut up, I'm the captain,” she responded teasingly. 

“What we just did did not feel very captain-ly,” Seven said, rolling Kathryn on her back and kissing her. “and I would very much like to do it again...and again.”

“What happened to regenerating?” Kathryn laughed. 

“Later,” Seven said. “I have been waiting for this for far too long. You are mine now, Captain Janeway.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
